


The Only Vice

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, female dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Vices are usually addictive and rarely enjoyable.This was a special case





	The Only Vice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology for not finishing "In heat", still scrapping and re-writing a well-befitting ending for it. so if you want to come and scream at me for not finishing it, just head on to my tumblr page to remind me about it.  
> here's the link: https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/

Angela Ziegler has known Jack Morrison for a long time. Longer than any people that had worked with him in the past. She knew what makes him tick, every twitch in his body and every language Jack’s body exerted why not? They had known each other ever since.

Every night, as Angela lay down beside Jack. Her hands began being investigative, they found themselves holding the growing heat in between Jack’s legs. Angela purred in pleasure as she felt him twitch, pulling down his shorts, her eyes wondered at the sight of his erect manhood.

As if her body acted on impulse, Angela grabbed her man’s raging erection and started stroking it up and down, Angela’s mind went hazy as she gently squeezed Jack’s balls while tickling her other hand continued stroking and gently tickling his sensitive head.

Angela heard Jack’s whines as she stopped. Hearing his groan of frustration made Angela grin as she took pleasure in denying Jack his orgasm until she gets hers. Sometimes this was effective for her, but sometimes Jack gets worked up until he gets frustrated and does the job himself by bending her over and rocking her until they fall asleep.

But this time, their sex was different, Angela was the one in charge as she went on top of him, straddling him and rocking her hips against his naked erection. Jack looked up to see Angela’s eyes focused on him. Her bright blue eyes, now dark with lust as she continued on teasing him again and again until he felt another wave of his own orgasm.

Angela noticed Jack’s breath becoming strained as she stopped rocking her hips. And again, Jack whined like a child. Her hands grabbed Jack’s wrist as she tied each wrist to the opposite ends of the bed spreading his arms and legs like a man being tortured.

She had the freedom to do whatever she liked as Jack was powerless underneath her, she felt powerful tonight as she stood at the bed, and her toes teasing every line in Jack’s body until her sole touched his dick. Angela felt just for tonight that she was in charge of Jack, and he was just there to please her.

Angela knelt in the space between Jack’s legs, eyes admiring his bound state, her hand touched his legs as she leaned down and planted a kiss on his belly. As soon as Jack tried to talked, he felt that he saw stars as he felt Angela’s tongue trace his dick until her lips met at his shaft.

Soon enough, Angela’s head bobbed up and down with lewd languid strokes. Her broken moans mixed with her erotic gags made Jack pop a pre from his top that Angela's tongue willingly lapped. Her hands wandered as it found itself to Jack’s side.

Jack groaned hard as he heard Angela choke and gag, her throat vibrating from the oral pleasure that she’s been working on. Her eyes looked up as she saw Jack staring down at her, Angela winked as she continued up and down until Jack screamed her name out loud.

With short bursts, Jack came in her mouth to which Angela willingly swallowed.

Rising up, Angela’s face revealed a satisfied look, a look Jack always see every night, she was very satisfied with what she’s done. But hidden on her eyes said that she’s not done yet. She satisfied her own craving and now the developing moisture in between her legs needs his undying attention.

Bending down to pull down her underwear, Angela let the cool breeze in the room tickle her sensitive area, as she inserted two fingers to rub herself, she slowly went back on top of Jack and started teasing him again until he felt sufficiently aroused.

Taking out the fingers in her cunt, Angela then held Jack’s dick up and slowly went down him, making a pleased moan in the process. Looking down to see her wet cunt soaking wet, Angela then moved up and down, grinding her hips and leaning in closer to Jack to kiss him.

Her ass rose up and down while their lips collided and tongue played to the rhythm. Angela felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure spread all throughout her body. Hips moving fast, slow, hard or gentle, Angela felt his bare length warm up in their friction.

As soon as her body felt an orgasm coming, Angela lost control, she rose up and down and her body arched back still grinding her cunt against his’, her body shook uncontrollably from pleasure as he joined the rhythm of her hips.

Jack was bound to the bed but he still can move his hips so with the stamina that he had, he thrusted hard while Angela bounced on top of him. He could feel the bed rock as he carried her body with only his hips and he could hear her calling his name in all the lewd ways possible.

With one final thrust, Jack heard her curse out in her own Language, this is an obvious sign that she came.

Letting his hips down, Angela was still on top of him, her hair let down and was breathing hard. Angela had sighed and looked up to Jack with a fulfilled smile, “ _Danke”_  she said and leaned over and kissed Jack’s lips.

Taking off the binds, from feet to arms, Angela emitted a high pitched yelp as Jack carried her to the bathroom and do everything over again but this time, warm water washing over their sweat encrusted bodies.

This is the only Vice Dr. Angela Ziegler truly enjoyed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also Ya Boi's got a Fanfiction.net profile so better check that one too: https://www.fanfiction.net/~mistralthestoryteller  
> So as always. Like this story? give Kudos to it, Want me to write more? subscribe, bookmark the story if you want.


End file.
